


Sometimes Anders just doesn't understand

by preciousfili



Series: Anders/Mitchell One Shots [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Mitchell is depressed, Well I tried, alot of dialog, anders don't know what to do, pretty short, so argue ensues while they're cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousfili/pseuds/preciousfili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, first of all, this is my first fanfic, one shot, whatever you call it.<br/>English is my second language so if I have spelling/grammar errors, I'll it edit later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Anders just doesn't understand

Mitchell was depressed.  
Atleast that was the final result from Anders collected thoughts. He had noticed it after Mitchells behaviour that has been over the past couple weeks. Even though Mitchell was cuddled down as usual in their wide bed in his lovers arms, with his velvets lips pressed softly against Anders chest, he knew something was wrong.

The way Mitchell sat on the livingroom floor, back pressed against the sofa and empty look every single time Anders came home from his office, he knew. The moments the neighbours asked about Mitchell, how they haven’t seen him outside in weeks, he knew even more.   
And how fucking guilty he made him feel when Anders left the bed five mornings a week, freeing himself from Mitchells arms and knowing that he was hardly going to leave the bed at all that day.  
He cleared his throat. 

’‘Hey, babe.’’ He whispered softly into Mitchells ear.

’‘Yeah?’’ Mitchell looked up to his face, eyebrows raised slightly. 

Anders didn’t know how to continue from that, he knew that Mitchell sometimes had phases when he felt empty, as he had told him. He had even been with him under one of those times, but this time was different. Anders looked at Mitchells face, even though the room was dark, his eyebags were visible. 

’’I, eh.’’ He started. Mitchell starred at him.

’‘Are you feeling sad or something? You’ve felt off for some time now.’’ His voice was raspy. 

’‘Quite the cuddle talk, eh?’’ Mitchell grinned slightly back. 

Anders didn’t really know how to further the conversation and getting to know why Mitchell was sad. He made his hand travel to Mitchells and entangled his fingers in his. They lied there in the bed for several moments when Mitchell finally spoke, his voice clear in the dark.

’’It feels like my time with you is running out, like we’re only a time matter. And i hate that. Because i fucking love you.’’ 

Anders had felt the same too, before. But he had convinced himself that it doesn’t matter anyways, that he have Mitchell now and that is the only thing important. He tried to collect his thoughts as he suddenly spat out. ’‘Fine, then i’ll marry you.’’ 

’‘You’re joking?’’ Mitchells eyebrows raised once again. He wasn’t too shocked, but enough to make his hands tremble when he put them on Anders chest as a gesture. ’‘You’re aware that I’ll outlive you, right?’’ 

Anders tilted his head and squinted his eyes, in a are-you-fucking-kidding-me face. ’‘Then turn me, whats the big deal? I’d rather live with you forever than die of old age and miss out great time with you.’’ Anders voice suddenly sounded nervous, his hands shaking while reaching to Mitchells to hug them tight.   
’‘But what if you regret it?’’ Mitchells voice asked.

’’I won’t. Just get it in your head that i really, really love you mitch.’’ Anders answered. He closed his eyes, did not want to see the ’‘Thats out of question’’-expression that was plastered on Mitchells face.

’‘I’m just..I don’t know...You know I feel the same but I’d hate myself for turning you if you regretted this.’’ He said, while he snuggled down into Anders chest again.

’‘Yeah I get it, you just don’t simply want to.’’ Anders softly pushed Mitchell away and turned around in the bed. He cursed in his head at himself.

’‘Once someone told me that..people maybe doesn’t stay the same when they change. I think i did...I’m just so scared of losing you, you know?’’ Mitchell spat out, realizing a seconds after that it probably sounded crazy and didn’t make sense. But he continued talking. ’‘You know, they start freaking out over the vampire thing and the...visions under the transformation.’’

Anders nodded like he understood, but he was still clinging unto the thought he’d had for such a long time. ’’I don’t really care about that though, I would rather be nothing than not be with you.’’ 

Mitchell sighed, his sleepy smile long gone. ’’I-I..just..I can’t. Okay? Please just drop it, We’ll figure it out, I promise. Just sleep for now.’’ His voice sounding a bit upset, giving the room a tense atmosphere.   
Mitchell turned around in the bed, so his back faced Anders. 

Anders couldn't help himself, he scooped his body closer to Mitchells and hoovered his lips close to Mitchells ear: ''John Johnson sounds stupid anyways.''  
Mitchell grinned and turned around to kiss him.


End file.
